Welcome To Hell
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: The STNJ are killed on a hunt and in the after life meet a long lost friend. COMPLETE updated
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own WHR

Welcome To Hell

Chapter One

"Behind you Karasuma!" Screamed the almost out of breath Dojima. Karasuma turned around just in time to aim and fire her gun off at a rouge witch who, some how managed to escape from the factory and was now out with revenge on his mind. Karasuma jumped to the side behind a tree as the witch exploded.

"Anymore?" Karasuma asked over her headset.

"About five." Came back the voice of Sakaki. Karasuma sighed and started to run towards Dojima.

"What is up with this I thought the factory really kept these witches under lock and key?" Dojima asked as she and Karasuma tried to catch their breath.

"Don't know, but what ever this is, we need to end it now." Karasuma replied as she and Dojima split off once again to continue hunting down the escaped witches.

"Main Street. Two more!" Came Michael's voice over the headset.

"I'm about a block from there." Amon's voice rang over the headset.

"I'll meet you there." Came Sakaki's voice. Sakaki accelerated his motorcycle and sped off towards Main Street where, he saw Amon's black car round the corner and come to a speedy halt. Sakaki parked his bike next to Amon's car and ran after Amon, catching up just as they found the two witches.

"I just sent another one to their grave." Came Dojima's voice over the headset.

"Me too. How's Main Street coming?" Asked Karasuma.

"We could use some back up!" Sakaki yelled as the witch began to throw lighting bolts at him and Amon. The second witch was rising rocks from the street and throwing them at the two hunters.

"Damn, their goes my bike." Sakaki cursed as a large rock slammed into his bike and Amon's car.

"The last witch is rounding the corner at Main Street, you should have three in your sights." Michael called.

"No only two. Make that one." Amon aid as he aimed and fired his gun at the 'electrifying' witch.

"Dojima, turn left!" Karasuma called as Dojima turned to her left and fired her gun off at the rock witch.

"Okay, were is this third AHHHH!" Sakaki screamed over his headset. Then, dead air came.

"SAKAKI!" Dojima yelled as she watched the third witch sneak up behind her comrade and stab him in the back with something that looked like a spear.

"Dojima behind you!" Amon yelled as he fired a shot over Dojima's head, missing the witch by inches. The witch screamed and then turned to stab Dojima. Dojima's lifeless body fell to the ground as the witch quickly moved on.

"Amon what's your location?" Karasuma said over the headset.

"I'm in font of Sakura Cafe" He called back. Then he saw the witch approaching him. He raised his gun to shot but was stopped by the sight of Karasuma bolting out of a side street, gun raised. She fired twice and hit the witch once. The witch screamed in pain and fell to one knee. Amon ran up behind Karasuma and fired once, trying to get the witch to fall for good. But the witch remained there screaming.

"It's not dying!" Karasuma said.

"No shit!" Amon replied, both out of breath from running. Just then the witch stood up, Amon and Karasuma continued to fire. But their efforts were in vain. The witch screamed louder and created two spears in his hands. He leaned back then tossed them at the hunters. Dodging, Karasuma and Amon retreated. They split up, Karasuma going back down the side street and Amon heading for his now damaged car.

"AHHHHHHH!" Came over Amon's headset as he turned around to see the witch holding an unarmed Karasuma. He jabbed a spear through Karasuma's chest then tossed her to the side.

"Shit!" Amon yelled over his head set and began to fire once more at he witch.

"Amon retreat! Retreat!" Michael's voice screamed over the headset, but the only reply he had was static. Amon stared up at the face of his killer and saw only a simple man with lowing red eyes. And slowly, everything around him went black.

A/N- Well? So what do you think? Is it original? Please R&R. Constructive criticism accepted. NO FLAMES (Robin is the only one who reserves that right) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own WHR

Welcome To Hell

Chapter Two

"Amon?" A faded voice rang through his head. He slowly opened his eyes. Blurry at first, Amon's eye finally were able to focus on his surrounding which were very dark.

"What happened?" He asked while sitting up and moving to lean against the wall behind him which was extremely hot, so he choose to stand.

"We were killed." Came the muffled voice of Dojima who was crying into the chest of Sakaki.

"What?" Amon's cold voice, now angry called out.

"Dead. Killed. Live no more. We're gone!" Dojima's angry and saddened voice rang out.

"Then where are we?" Amon asked looking around.

"Welcome hunters. Welcome to hell!" Came a very familiar voice.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Karasuma moved forward and yelled to the voice.

"So you forgot already?" The voice asked again sounding hurt in a sarcastic way.

"We knew you?" Sakaki called out.

"Well Duh!" The voice called back now pissed. "You killed me!"

The hunter looked at each other in confusion. They had killed many witches, not to mention about seven today. They tried to recognize the voice, but they usually never paid much attention to little details when killing. Then in front of them was a siloquet of a girl with long flowing hair. The girl chuckled as flames rose up behind her. The orange red glow illuminated their surrounding showing they were in some kind of cave. The flames behind the girl rose high enough and light a torch which then activated the rest of the torches around the cave. The hunters were then able to see for the first time the person who owned the voice.

"Who...who are you?" Dojima asked, wiping tears from her face. The girl laughed again, this time the flames fell down behind her into an endless ditch.

"Well, well, well. So you don't recognize me? I'm hurt." The girl smiled. Long auburn hair flowed in crinkled waves behind her reveling long gold and red diamond encrusted earrings. She was petite in size, and her little skimpy outfit showed that off very well. Red mini skirt with a gold belt was held tightly around her waist, and a matching red halter top with gold trim hugged her slender chest. Long red nails extend out from her finger tips and in by her right side was a large red staff with a gold ball floating atop it just hovering in mis air. Red boots rose up to her knees and gave her added height from the two inch heel which she was tapping on the stone floor in aggravation.

"Pity," She said swinging her head towards her staff, not taking her eyes off the hunters.

"I wanted this to be a momentous occasion." She made a pouting face, her cherry lips glistening in the flames. Amon looked closer at the fair face and noticed the reflecting flames in her eyes, which strangely reflected...green.

"Robin...?" Amon questioned taking a step closer, now standing next to Karasuma.

"Ta DA!" She yelled and threw her arms up into the air. Red transparent scarf rose up behind her back. The red scarf-like cloth was connected to both gloves and swung behind her back like a cape. She dropped her hands and clapped sarcastically.

"Robin? Wha...Why...wha..." Dojima began but robin held up a hand and silenced her.

"Welcome to my world! Welcome to hell!" Robin laughed again, this time no flames moved.

"So, you thought once you killed me and my sergeant family who would never see me again? Never have to deal with me?" Robin walked to the hunters, her boots making a tapping noise on the cavern floor.

"Why are we here? We did nothing wro..." Sakaki began but Robin was now only inches from him.

"No nothing at all. You just go about your day killing witches and innocent people." robin moved from Sakaki to Dojima. Dojima took a step back and backed into the warm wall, she didn't move away. She decided the warm wall was better then Robin's revenge.

"You killed me! You killed by best friends who were like my brother and sisters! You killed innocent people to get to me! And then you killed my last friend because you didn't want to leave any trace of you being there. Passed my death and their's off as a freak accident. You blamed it on my powers. You burned our bodies in a heap outside of my Italian home for my grandfather to find. But no..." Robin moved from Dojima to Karasuma.

"You did nothing wrong at all." Robin said with a sarcastic tone. She tilted her head and Karasuma saw the flames in her eyes.

"It was our job." Amon spoke looking over at Robin. Robin's face changed and showed much anger. She moved back from Karasuma. She waved her hand and in a strong warm breeze threw the three hunters into a far wall, leaving Amon only. Robin walked over to Amon and leaned in really close. Her breath was warm against his face and it strangely smelt like...cinnamon.

"Amon, Amon, Amon." Robin began poking him with her long nail. He backed up with each poke, unsure of what Robin had planned.

"You say it was your job. You say you had no choice." Robin poked Amon back into the wall where he leaned, trying to move further away.

"It was and yes we had no choice." Amon said, his eyes locked onto hers. Their faces only inches apart.

"Yes, it may have been your... job. But you had a choice. So you would have gotten 'fired' if you didn't hunt and kill me. But how hard is it to write up a resume and look again. New career. But no." Robin breath onto Amon's face and he closed his eyes to avoid the warmth. Robin took her hand and used the index finger to lift Amon's chin slightly. He opened his eyes and stared directly into hers. To the right, Karasuma fired off a bullet at Robin. But Robin sensed it and snapped her fingers and the bullet disintegrate in black smoke.

"Your weapons are useless. I'm already dead and now I'm stronger then you." Robin pointed her staff at Karasuma and threw her back into the wall where she fell atop of Sakaki and Dojima.

A/N- Well? So what do you think? Is it original? Please R&R. Constructive criticism accepted. NO FLAMES (Robin is the only one who reserves that right) 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own WHR

Welcome To Hell

Chapter Three

Karasuma blacked out when she hit the wall and Dojima and Sakaki were already out. Robin adverted her attention from Karasuma back to Amon.

"Well my little 'watchdog'," Robin leaned in closer, her nose touching his. Amon blinked once. Twice. Then relized he couldn't remove his eyes from her's.

"Mesmerizing. Isn't it. The flames. The flames that consume me. That burn thought out my body. Runs thought my veins." Robin smiled, and evil smile. Amon didn't move.

"You know, the flames that I used. The flames you burned by body in. The flames you will live with for the rest of your life." Robin moved her face away a few inches, still close enough for him to feel her breath. What he wanted to say to her, he couldn't. His pride once again was standing between him and the phoenix before him. Not to mention the circumstance he was in.

"Amon? What's wrong?" Robin tilted her head and smiled sarcastically. Amon's eyes quickly jumped from Robin over to his fellow hunters, then back at her. Robin saw this and moved her right hand and spread the fingers; this action lifted her staff. The golden ball began to glow and the three hunters lifted into the air, still out cold (no pun intended).

"Don't. Leave them alone." Amon spoke softly, his breath tickling her face.

"Why? Why not? Why can I not destroy them? Destroy them like they destroyed me!" Robin looked over at the hunters, stopped smiling then looked back at Amon. Robin left her mouth slightly opened and licked her top lip. Amon's eye moved from her eyes down to her moth and noticed she had two fangs in her top row of teeth. Her tongue moved from her lips to her fangs and they glistened in the flames. Amon was once again mesmerized.

"I can't let them get away with what they did." Robin said in an almost whisper. She pointed behind her and the bodied of the three hunters flew across the cavern and landed hard on the other side of the endless ditch. Flames dispersed, allowing the bodies to fly threw, then the flames rose up and blocked all view of the other side.

"I was there too Robin. I ..." Amon began but Robin placed two fingers on his lips and silenced him.

"No. You were there, but you only watched. You had your gun raised, but you never fired. You carried my body to my grandfather's house, your plan to just leave me on the footsteps for him to find and give me a proper burial. 'They' fired their guns at me and my friends. 'They' lit the matches and tossed it apon my body, then those of my friends. 'You' could only watch in horror. I saw your face Amon. You never intended me to die, you hoped I gave up and surrendered, but deep inside you knew I never would." Robin took her fingers from his lips.

" I saw the tear Amon. As the bullet pierced my body. I saw it. Then another as the flames consumed my body that day. I saw it. You erased it before anyone else could see. You hid your emotions. You hid your sorrow." Robin took a step back and stared at him, her arms by her side, staff floating next to her no longer glowing.

"Robin...I..." Amon began but Robin took one step forward, slamming her open palms against the wall next to Amon's shoulders.

"If you intended on killing me, why didn't you? Why did you cry?" Robin's voice was harsh yet gentle. "Why not try to get away? Escape my grasp!"

Amon stared at her. Not blinking once. Robin's breath went from warm-cinnamon to mint-ice. Amon had just enough time to notice this as Robin leaned in closer, her lips pressing against his. The cold sensation felt good against him. a good change from the warmth that was recently consuming his body. Quickly his whole body felt the cooling sensation. The warmth was gone and was replaced by a very cold chill. Robin moved back, licked her lips and let out a long breath. The coldness brushing gently across Amon's face. Amon took a deep breath, his bottom lip moved atop his top lip for a second then he let the breath out.

"Robin...": Amon began but Robin was already retreating.

A/N- Well? So what do you think? Is it original? Please R&R. Constructive criticism accepted. NO FLAMES (Robin is the only one who reserves that right) 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do not own WHR

Welcome To Hell

Chapter Four

Robin was walking away, her back facing Amon. She licked her lips once more and attempted to push the thought out of her head. It felt good. She had wanted that for so long. She longed for the taste of his lips and she finally tasted them. Like a child tasting his first ice-cream cone. She longed for more. But knew she couldn't. She walked closer to the ditch, the staff following next to her. The flames flickered, illuminating her siloquet. She reached the ditch and turned right, she moved her hand, the ditch flames dispersed and she looked over at the three unconscious hunters. They were laying in a heap in the middle of a rock that was elevated in the middle of the endless ditch. She moved her hand again, and slowly the rock lowered into the ditch. Just as she was about to close the flames like a curtain, she felt something grab that hand's wrist. She spun around, her eyes flaring.

"Amon...?" Her eyes softened when she saw his face.

"Robin..." He spoke softly. Robin was confused, why did he follow her? Was he trying something tricky? After all he was a hunter. His other hand grabbed her other wrist. Shock flew across her face as she looked up into his eyes. He knew she could incinerate him with a simple wink. Yet, here he was, holding her, restraining her almost. He pulled at her arms bringing her closer to him. He swung her arms behind him and quickly moved his arms behind her back, pressing his lips to her's in one quick movement. Robin's eyes went wide, yet she didn't move. Slowly she closed her eyes and moved her arms up to the back of his neck where she embraced him.

They didn't want to part, but they did. Robin, breathing deep, just looked at him with curiosity. He only stared back. He looked over at the hunters then back at Robin.

"Can I compromise with you?" Amon asked, his arms still around her. She looked at him with a tilted head.

"What do you want to compromise?" She asked curiously.

"Them." He said and moved his head towards the hunters.

"What about them?" Robin asked, a little aggravated.

"Don't destroy them." Amon said softly.

"Why, they deserve it!" Robin said coldy, her hair starting to flare around behind her.

"No, they don't." Amon's lips move up into a small smile. Robin stepped back away from him.

"Oh..." She said colder then ever, feeling betrayed.

"I'll stay with you. Forever. Only if you don't destroy them." Amon said, Robin's eyebrow arch with interest. He took a step towards her.

"I can't just let them go." Robin said looking over at the hunters who were just starting to wake up. They looked across the ditch to where Amon and Robin were talking. They couldn't hear a word. They yelled out to Amon and he ignored them. Robin walked over to the edge of the ditch, Amon following her.

"Do what you feel fit. Just don't destroy them. They were once your friends. They were under pressure from Solomon. You know what that feels like. You were once in their shoes. Having to hunt and kill fellow witches." Amon spoke, his eyes watching the hunters. The hunters still not hearing them.

"What are they saying?" Dojima whispered to Sakaki.

"What do I look like a mind reader?" Sakaki whispered back.

"Can either of you read lips? I can't." Karasuma whispered.

"No." They both replied.

"True, they used to be my friends. And yes I was under pressure by Solomon to destroy witches or be destroyed myself. But I never killed friends. And I only hunted the witches if I knew they had no control. I was setting them free. 'They' were not setting anyone free. They were killing for a pat check." Robin said, her eyes squinting with anger.

"True." Amon agreed.

"They need to suffer and pay for what they did. They killed my best friends in cold blood. They killed me." Robin turned to Amon. She moved her hand and the staff floated out over the ditch. The hunters watched in fear. They were defenseless.

"Robin..." Amon went to grab her arm but she moved away.

"I will not be pushed around any more by Solomon. I will not live for eternity with 'these' people. I will not let them prosper!" Robin lifted her arm, palm facing the staff and opened her fingers. The staff glowed and the gold ball floated up above the staff. Flames rose higher, and Robin's hair blew around harshly behind her. The hot stem began rise and Amon shielded his face.

"Destroy them, and I will not hold up to my compromise. I'll leave you. I'll destroy myself." Amon yelled over the loud noises of steam and crackling fire. He was looking at Robin who continued to look at the hunters.

"I wont destroy them. Destroying them is too good for them. It would end their suffering. Why should I let them stop suffering when I am cursed to suffer in this place for all eternity?" Robin yelled and walked to them. Her arm raised up, palm and fingers open and the gold ball hovering above her open palm. A flame bridge appeared and allowed her to walk across the ditch. They backed away, knowing they had limited space. Robin stopped walking and turned back to Amon who was watching her with his black eyes, flames reflecting in the empty orbs.

"What are you going to do with us?" Dojima asked, fearing for her dead-life.

"We are already dead, you can't kill us." Karasuma said in a small defense.

"I'm gonna make you suffer for all eternity. Like you made me suffer in this place." Robin slowly lowered her arm, As she did the golden ball lowered and was at the same level as her open palm and the hunter's chests. They backed up further until they reached the other edge of the rock.

"Why are you doing this Robin? Why?" Sakaki tried to plead.

"Suffer." Robin hissed at them through clenched teeth, her fangs glistening in the flowing flames. The hunter's eyes were wide as the golden ball grew brighter. Then, light seamed to explode around them in a quiet get deafening explosion. Then they were gone. Robin lowered her hand to her side and walked back to Amon as the gold ball went back to it's place above the staff.

"Robin!" Amon growled at her. She reached for him and he backed away.

"Hey, don't worry. They are alive, or I should say immortal." Robin smiled and walked closer to Amon, wrapping one arm around his shoulder.

"They need to restart their lives. They will be no where near each other, no contact with each other, and no money, weapons or even a last name. Yurika is in India, Miho is in Mexico, with no powers, and Haruto is in Egypt." Robin smiled and kissed Amon.

"Robin..." He pulled back. She looked at him.

"Yes?" She smiled playfully.

"What now?" Amon asked, a smile playing at his lips and arms open. He now had his phoenix. The one he longed for since the fall of factory when she disappeared. The one he wanted to give his life for that fateful night in Italy two years ago. The one that haunted his mind every night.

Robin walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"I make you mine." She leaned in and kissed him, holding him in an eternal embrace that neither wanted to brake.

A/N- Well? So what do you think? Is it original? Please R&R. Constructive criticism accepted. NO FLAMES (Robin is the only one who reserves that right) 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do not own WHR

Welcome To Hell

Chapter Five

Robin walked around in circles. She was watching Amon as she slowly changed his outfit. With a snap of her fingers, the golden ball from her staff flew around him fast and changed his outfit from his usual black clothes to a new, more 'hell' style.

"I like. I like." Robin smiled playful as Amon stood with a blind fold on.

"Robin...what are you doing to me?" Amon asked in fear.

"Getting you a new outfit. I mean come on, you will wear this outfit for all eternity." Robin smiled.

"Then shouldn't I pick it?" Amon asked as the blind fold fell off and disintegrated into smoke. Amon floated back down to the ground and when he felt his feet touch the ground and sighed.

" No, because I have to look at it for all eternity. Red is so your color!" Robin exclaimed as she walked over and hugged him. Amon looked down. He was in very deep dark red pants that were made of a very light material. His shirt was the same color and was a button down tee shirt whose buttons were only buttoned halfway, reveling his built chest (A/N - drools). He still wore his same old black boots. He had to admit, he looked good.

"One more thing." Robin swirled her finger and a golden chain was formed around his neck. "Nice." She smiled and kissed him running a finger down his chest. She kissed him again, the cold breath sending shivers down his spin.

"Robin...one...thing...I want...to ask." He said between kissed.

"Yes?" She smiled, still kissing him. His arms wrapped around her body and she had him pinned against the wall.

"Why...are you...in charge...down...here?" He asked again between kisses.

"Why not, I'm the eve of witches and I control fire." Robin smiled and grabbed his shirt pulling him into her.

"Good enough." He replied as they fell, gently to the ground. Just before they fit, Amon felt a rush of wind blow by them, then he laned , back first, on a very soft surface.He opened his eyes and was lying on a large bed. Surrounding the bed was a glittery red and orange canopy. He moved the canopy aside and looked about the room. It was similar to the main area he was in from the beginning, but his one seemed darker. He looked for the light source and found it to be the glowing ball on Robin's staff. She was walking down a hallway, as she got closer, the room got bright. She walked over to him, a new outfit was wrapped around her body. He smiled at this one. He really liked it. A red transparent robe hung off her shoulders and a silky red gown that was very small hugged her body loosely.

"Nice." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and they fell back into the bed, the glittering curtain closing behind them and the light disappearing as Robin's golden ball 'shutoff'.

"Amon..."

"Robin..."

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Robin groggily woke from her dream and rolled over, practically crawled atop of the man next to her attempting to shut off the alarm clock..

"Huh?" The man moaned and rolled onto his back, causing Robin to fall on top of him. She giggled.

"Oh... good morning." She smiled and kissed him on his lips passionately, running a hand down his bare chest.

"Mmmmm. Good morning." He looked at her strangely. "Sleep well?" He asked with an arched eye brow.

"Very well." She smiled and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around her and gave into the kisses.

"We'll be late for work..." He started, glancing over at the clock which was flashing 7:15am.

"Point," She said as she ran a hand down his chest and through his hair.

"Oh... good point." He rolled Robin over and hovered over her using his arms to hold himself up.

"Oh Amon...you read my mind." She smiled as he lowered himself to more kisses. Laughter erupted from the two as the alarm clock continued to beep all morning long. They never did go to work that day.

END

A/N- Well? So what do you think? Is it original? Like the ending? Should I change the ending? for those of you who asked, THIS WAS A DREAM ROBIN HAD thus the beeping alarm clock. Please post a review. Constructive criticism accepted. NO FLAMES (Robin is the only one who reserves that right)

Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. I have finished stories, in progress stories and some stories that are forever on going with no end. I also often make request in my profile for help finding information, and whether or not I should continue a certain 'ONESHOT'. So please, check out my profile. And again, thanks for reading. 


End file.
